Ursula
Ursula '''(pronounced "UHR-suh-lah") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #42 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2482. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is almost a Pro, and her level is 911-915, and you fight against her in the afternoon being the first in the 900's. However, she can be played against in the daytime after beating the Champion. She is the 3rd pro in Basketball, and she plays with Gabriele and Stéphanie. Her level is 1031-1035. This is the only sport she is Pro at. In Table Tennis, she is mediocre and her skill level is 461-465. She is okay at Cycling, coming 58th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ursula is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Ursula is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Her Japanese name is ''ウルズラ'' (Uruzura). * Her Korean name is ''우슬라'' (Useulla). * Ursula appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19. * Ursula is the only CPU Mii in the entire series whose name begins with a U. * Her skill level is always above 400 and below 1060. * Although Ursula has no facial features or any type of glasses, she does not appear as a baby in the Wii Party minigame, Cry Babies. Emma, Greg, and Shinta share this trait with her. * In Table Tennis, Ursula is left-handed. * In Wii Party, she is one of the 3 Advanced Miis to wear white, along with Kathrin and Naomi. Gallery UrsulaDACotQR-0.JPG|QR Code for Ursula, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 6.25.31 PM.png|Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 11.16.39 AM.png|Another picture of Ursula as a rival Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.21.29 PM.png|A third picture of Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Ursula Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Ursula in Swordplay Duel 20180210_074720.jpg|Ursula and her teammates Stephanie and Gabriele in Basketball IMG_0127.JPG|Ursula about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01974.JPG|Ursula in Swordplay Speed Slice 1531869838031226572723.jpg|A fourth photo of Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-5-7.png|Ursula's badge Badge-76-4.png|Ursula's badge Badge-78-5.png|Ursula's badge 15319549375221241433176.jpg 2018-07-24 (12).png|Ursula playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0439.JPG 2018-08-16 (50).png|Ursula (left) in Cycling IMG_0828.JPG Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ursula, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Misaki, and Ursula participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ursula in Bowling.JPG Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ren, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ursula participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Ursula carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png Asami, Ursula and Anna participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ursula, Daisuke and Kathrin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 1953.jpg MiitopiaUrsulaImage.jpg|Ursula in Miitopia Ursula participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Holly, Marco and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Anna, Ursula, Elisa and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin Misaki, Kathrin and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(70).jpg Ursula,_George,_Alisha_and_Pierre_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Barbara,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Takashi_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_party.png Ursula,_Fumiko_and_Fritz_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Shinnosuke, Ren, Ursula and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ursula, Midori and Yoko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre, Gabriele, Ursula and Misaki participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Barbara,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Takashi_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_party.png Ursula,_Fumiko_and_Fritz_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Marco,_Ursula_and_Holly_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Jackie, Ursula and Mike participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Michael, Ursula and Ryan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Sota, Emily, Ursula and Cole participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png George, Cole, Ursula and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Elisa participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Sandra, Ursula, Ren and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Cole, Ursula and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, George, Steph and Matt participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Misaki, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png MarioKart7UrsulaImage.png Ursula in rhythm boxing.png Ursula in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(319).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 43 52 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 09 46 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 50 23 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 25 17 PM.png Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 53 Ursula Owl Super smash bros for Wii U Tomoko.JPG|Ursula in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with Tomoko, Silke, Steve, Tyrone, and Matt. Alex and other Miis in a group photo.jpg 20191118 070810.jpg|'''Ursula, Misaki, Marisa, Stéphanie and Rachel in Stage 13 of Swordplay Showdown. Helen, Elisa, Misaki, Sakura, Ursula, Emma, Nelly, and Rachel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sandra, Oscar, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Susana in Bowling.JPG Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:One-time Pro Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:White Females Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis that have name references Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis that play during sundown in Swordplay Category:Miis that are absent in the last Swordplay Showdown stage